Not Alone
by writersblock2416
Summary: Dory learns that Marlin is alone on the anniversary of his wife's death. To cheer him up, she tries to plan a surprise. Unfortunately for Dory, nothing happens exactly the way she plans it to. HumanAU DoryxMarlin
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

So I just saw Finding Dory...twice...probably going to go a third time. I don't care it was so good!

I came up with this little prompt in my head. It's going to be short only three-four chapters long but I'm really excited about it.

Hope you all enjoy! 3

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _DORY P.O.V_

"Ugh quinoa? Seriously? This stuff is disgusting!"

I rolled my eyes but giggled despite myself. As frustrating as Hank's complaining can be sometimes, I still found it to be very amusing.

"If you are just going to complain, why did you come with me then Hank? You hate grocery shopping," I pointed out.

Hank chuckled. "You're right, I do. I hate the long lines, the nasty food you insist on getting and the unnecessary need for parents to let their children run around and touch everything! Am I the only person who believes that's unsanitary?"

"So you came to babysit me."

I didn't phrase it as a question because I knew that exactly that was the case. Mom and Dad probably asked Hank to.

"Dory..."

"No, don't Dory me! I am perfectly capable of handling tasks like grocery shopping on my own. I write lists down so I won't forget! I'm not stupid Hank! Look, I have it right...where did it go?"

Hank held up a piece of paper. "You gave it to me when we came in."

I stared at the list in Hank's hand for awhile, not saying anything. How could I forget that I gave the list to him? Tears started to well up in my eyes but I fought them.

Hank pulled me into a rare hug. "Look kid, yes, you're parents asked me to come with you today but not to babysit you. They just get a little nervous. Hell, I get a little nervous when you go out on your own but it's not that we don't trust you to handle it on your own. We know you can. We just worry because we care about you."

"Oh," I muttered.

"Besides," Hank pulled me away to look at me, "I just like spending time with you. Even if you like taking me to places that I hate or buying nasty quinoa."

I started to laugh. "Marlin says it's good for you. Or at least, I think he said that."

"Really? Well, Marlin also said that potato chips are good for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah! He says it gets you carbohydrates!"

"Well then lets go get some! Hank, add those to the list!"

I grabbed Hank's prosthetic hand and dragged him to the junk good isle. Funny, using the word junk makes it sound like its not good for you.

As we just turned into the isle, two small voices called out from behind us.

"Hank! Dory!"

"Little Blue!"

I turned around to see Nemo and Squirt waving ecstatically as they ran towards me.

"Squirt! Nemo!" I called out.

They ran into my open arms into a giant group hug. Hank scoffed.

"Yo Little Blue!"

I looked up to see Crush, Squirt's dad, not too far away.

"Hey Crush! You're hair has gotten longer...or at least I think it has." I said.

Crush laughed as he brushed his long locks out of his face. "You are correct Little Blue. And you're hair is still...blue."

I giggled, tucking a strand behind my ear. "Yeah, but I've been thinking about dying it to something more natural. I am getting older and my parents say that something more mature may be better suited for me."

"Oh don't do that Little Blue! What am I going to call you then?" Crush asked.

"Yeah Dory don't change it! Dad loves your hair! We were talking about it the other day!" Nemo said.

"Marlin said that?"

"Yeah I asked him if I could dye my hair blue and he said no. When I pointed out that you had blue hair he said that you were an adult and that it suits you."

I started blushing furiously. I didn't know he liked my hair.

"Little Blue, why are you blushing?" Squirt asked.

"Oh-no, no reason!" I stammered.

Hank started to snicker. I turned to give him my best glare but he only smirked more under his mustache.

"So um, where is your dad Nemo?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

Nemo looked down sadly.

"Nemo?" I bent down to talk to him.

"Dory, I feel guilty." He said.

"Why's that?"

"Today is the anniversary of my mom's death so we were going to go out to visit her. But Crush and Squirt stopped by the house and I hardly ever see them, so I really wanted to go be with them. Dad said it was fine and that we can go tomorrow but I feel very bad. I told him that too but he said not to feel bad." Nemo said.

"Oh Nemo, you have nothing to feel bad about," I said, giving him a hug.

"But Dad..."

"If you're Dad said to not feel bad, then he's telling you the truth Nemo. Besides sweetie, I'm sure you're Mom would be happy that you are out enjoying your life with your friends." I said smiling.

Nemo gave me a huge hug. "Thanks Dory."

"We were just picking up some snacks to go to the movies. Would you guys like to join us?" Crush asked.

"Thanks but I have to finish my grocery shopping. Have fun at the movies!" I said.

After giving more hugs and good byes, Hank and I finished grocery shopping. However, I was not speaking too much.

"Dory, you okay? You haven't spoken much since seeing Nemo." Hank asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just focused on what Nemo said." I answered.

Marlin had told me what happened to his wife Coral once. I don't remember all the details except for that Coral was attacked while she was pregnant with twins. The one baby and Coral did not survive. Nemo did but his left leg didn't develop properly.

I also remember that Marlin made sure to go visit his wife's grave at every anniversary but that Nemo always went with him.

I gasped. "Hank, Marlin is alone today!"

"Dory, I'm sure he is fine. He told Nemo he would be."

"But he may not be! He needs something to at least cheer him up," I said.

Suddenly, an idea popped in my head and I took off running for the isles again. I reached for the baking isle and started grabbing ingredients.

Hank ran up with the stroller. "Dory what are you doing?"

"I'm going to make Marlin a cake."

"A cake?"

"Yes! A chocolate coffee cake! It's his favorite!"

"Dory, I don't know if making him a cake is very appropriate for today. They are usually for happy occasions and today isn't exactly a birthday." Hank said.

I stopped throwing ingredients in to look at Hank. "I know it's not exactly conventional but I can't bear the thought of Marlin being upset. I just want to cheer him up at least with something delicious that will remind him of something good on the anniversary of one of the worst days in his life."

Hank sighed and rubbed his mustache. After a long silence, he finally spoke. "Coffee is in isle 2."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your feedback and your patience with waiting for an update!

I know it's been long overdue so I hope the wait is worth it.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 _Marlin P.O.V_

"Hey Coral. I brought you daisies, your favorite," I said.

I gently placed the bouquet by the small headstone as I stared at the headstone in disbelief. The thought made me chuckle a little.

"You think after nine years of you being gone it wouldn't come as a surprise anymore."

I sat down on the grass, chatting with Coral. I found it oddly therapeutic to pretend like she can hear me. I tell Carol everything that has been going on with our lives. This time, I mostly talked about what happened with Dory and how we found her parents.

"I couldn't have been more proud of her Coral. Dory's perseverance and optimism was what pushed her to find Jenny and Charlie. She's so strong like you Coral. I couldn't ask for a better female role model for Nemo."

It dawned on me then that Coral was probably wondering where her son was.

"I'm bringing Nemo tomorrow Coral. His friend from Australia came into town for the week and I didn't want Nemo to miss time with him. He felt so guilty though."

I sighed, running my hands through my red hair.

"Coral, I've been the one feeling guilty. I haven't been coming to talk to you as often as I normally do. I know you would think this would be good for me but it still is hard. I don't want you to think I am forgetting you," I said.

 _Ring!_

I looked down at my phone and saw the Jenny was calling me. I clicked the end button. If it was important, she would just leave a message.

"I'm sorry I haven't been visiting you as much as of late. Life has been so crazy lately but in a good way. Just in these past two years, I traveled far distances twice, something I didn't think was even possible for me to do. I went through hell and back to find Nemo and I've met so many lovely people on the way, like Dory."

 _Ring!_

Jenny was calling me again. I clicked end again. Was something wrong?

"Like I was saying Coral, there has been so many new people in Nemo and I's life but I want you to know that we aren't forgetting you. I don't think we could forget."

 _Ring!_

Jenny again? Something was definitely wrong.

I picked up the phone. "Jenny?"

"Oh Marlin thank goodness you answered the phone!"

"Jenny what's wrong?"

"It's Dory. We can't find her!"

I stood up straight. "What?"

"She went out with Hank to do grocery shopping. We went to surprise her at her place and the groceries were there but she was nowhere to be found. We've tried calling Dory and Hank but there is no answer from either of them. Marlin this isn't like her!"

Panic started to swell inside me but I did my best to push it down. "Okay, okay Jenny it will be alright. Keep trying to call her I'll rush over to Hank's and see if they are there."

Jenny took a deep breath. "Okay call me if you find her."

"I will."

I hung up the phone and quickly put my hand on Coral's headstone.

"I'm sorry but I have to cut the visit short Coral. Dory is missing and I need to find her. I'll be here with Nemo tomorrow."

I turned and ran all the way to my car. It occurred to me awhile later that I forgot to tell Coral that I love her. However, my mind wasn't focusing on Coral.

All I could think about was finding Dory and see her smile once more.

* * *

I was parked on the side of the street near my house. My head was on the steering wheel as I tried to relax my breathing.

"Marlin you're going to go into cardiac arrest if you don't calm down soon." Destiny, Dory's best friend, said over the speaker phone.

"I'm trying Des but it's really hard. We've searched for her everywhere!"

"I know, I know, but maybe Bailey had some luck. Here he comes now. Any luck Bailey?"

"Nope Bruce says they haven't seen Dory since the last cannibals meeting. Marlin, why does she even go? Those guys are super creepy," Bailey said.

"Oh my god Bailey you can't say things like that! They are just trying to better themselves. Don't be mean about it. That's like picking on a person trying to lose weight at a gym!" Destiny scolded.

"Well excuse me but if you saw them Destiny, you would agree. Oh wait, that's right, you're blind!" Bailey snapped.

"Ooh that's low. I would kick you out of this car right now, but I have patience for people who have medical problems such as head trauma. Oh wait, that's right! You're faking it!" Destiny snapped back.

I let out an agonized moan. "Uh guys? Need I remind you that Dory is missing!"

I started the car and revved the engine angrily.

"Marlin we'll find her and Hank," Destiny said.

"But we can't Destiny! Nobody knows where they are! What happens if Dory is hurt or worse, dead!" Images of Coral flashed through my mind.

"Don't think like that. We have to be positive," Bailey said.

I turned down on the street that I live on. "I'm a pessimist Bailey remember? It's Dory whose the optimist. I'm freaking out over here wondering what happened to my best friend. And Nemo! What am I going to explain to Nemo when he comes home from the mov-"

I stopped driving and stared at my house. In the driveway was Hank's car.

"Marlin?" Destiny asked.

"I'll call you guys right back." I hung up and pulled into my driveway.

I got out of the car and looked around. I couldn't find Hank outside but noticed that the kitchen light was on through the window. Hank was inside my house!

But how did he get in? He doesn't have a key. The only other person who has a key is...

 _Dory!_

Shaking, I unlocked my front door and ran inside and up the stairs. I entered my living room and saw Hank snoring loudly on my couch.

Ugh, that lazy piece of sh-

Just as I was about to angrily wake him, I heard some clanking in my kitchen and quickly went to investigate.

As I entered the doorway, I saw Dory's back facing me, working on something in front of her. Her blue hair was up in a messy bun and she was wearing her white apron I got her for her last birthday.

I wanted to yell at her right then but no words came out. Too many emotions were filling up at once. Relief, anger, happiness, sadness, love...

Suddenly Dory stood up straight. "Hank, I'm all done! I can't wait to see Marlin's face when he gets home. He's going to be so..." Dory turned around and saw me.

I stood there, trying to decide which emotion to stick with.

Dory immediately flashed me one of her big smiles and my breath caught in my throat.

"Marlin! Oh my goodness you're home early! How are you doing?" Dory asked.

Anger. That's what I was going to stick with.

"How am I doing? I don't know Dory, you tell me since I spent the entire afternoon looking for you with your parents and friends," I snapped.

"You were?"

"Yes, Dory, we were. Not one of you were answering your phones!"

"Oh, I must have not heard it. Oh well, at least you were able to find me," Dory chuckled as she turned around to grab the pan she was working on earlier. "Marlin, I have a surprise-"

"Is this a joke to you?" I asked harshly.

"There was a joke? I'm sorry I must have forgotten the punchline," Dory answered.

"I abandoned my wife to look all day for you only to find you goofing around in my house!" I yelled.

Dory's eyes started to tear up. "Marlin, I wasn't goofing around. I was baking you a surprise. If you let me explain-"

"Why on earth weren't you answering your phone? Why didn't you tell your parents where you were?" I yelled, moving closer to Dory.

"I-I don't know. I didn't think it was important. I knew I was safe," Dory stammered.

"But we didn't know that Dory! I thought you were missing or worst dead!" I yelled.

Dory flinched. Part of me was screaming to stop yelling, but I couldn't control my anger.

"All you had to do was simply call your parents and let them know where you were! How hard is that to do? Or were you just stupid and forgot to call them again?"

The minute I let those words slip I immediately regretted them. Dory's head snapped up, her eyes wide and tearing up.

"Crap, Dory I'm sor-"

"Marlin, shut up."

I turned around to see Hank, leaning on the doorway frame. I had no idea how long he had been standing there.

"Dory, if you're ready, I'll drive you home," Hank said.

Dory wiped away her tears. "Yeah, I'm ready," She said.

Dory put the pan back on the counter and tried to rush past me. I turned and grabbed her sleeve.

"Dory, I didn't mean-"

Dory pulled her arm away from me. "Marlin, you have no idea how cruel you can be," she said before turning and rushing out of my house.

"Dory, wait!" I yelled, following her down the stairs.

Hank was at the front door. He let Dory out of the door but stopped me.

"Leave her alone Marlin. You've said enough," he said.

"But I didn't mean to say those things Hank! I've just had a stressful day, visiting Coral's grave and then looking for Dory. I honestly thought the worse had happen to her and to find her just relaxing in my house, it made me so-"

"Marlin, throughout all of this, had you stopped and asked yourself why you were so worried about where Dory was?" Hank asked

"She's my best friend Hank. Obviously I was worried."

Hank sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Marlin, you really have no idea, do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Go take a moment and seriously think about it. And while you're at it, go and take a look at what is in that pan. Maybe that will help you understand. Goodnight Marlin and I'm sorry for the trouble we caused you today," Hank said before leaving.

I stood there for awhile, listening to Hank's car leave my driveway. What did he mean?

Slowly, I made my way back upstairs and into the kitchen. Why did I say such nasty things to her? Why did I let my anger get the better of me?

Why was I so worried?

I casually glanced at the pan, then took a double take. It was a cake with vanilla frosting. On the cake, blue icing read "Just Keep Swimming."

I chuckled but was confused. Why on earth was Dory in my house baking a cake?

I looked down and saw the note that Dory was working on earlier. I picked it up and read it.

 _Marlin, I know today is the anniversary of the worst day in your life. However, I want you to know that you're not alone and you're going to get through today. This cake is a reminder that it's okay to be happy. You are strong and I hope that one day I can be just as strong as you. So don't let today ruin your smile. You deserve happiness. Love, Dory._

I looked at the note, then back at the cake, then back at the note. Guilt washed over me again as I finally realized what happened. Dory remembered that it was Coral's anniversary today and baked me a cake to cheer me up.

A sad smile crept on my face. No, I didn't deserve happiness.

Because my happiness is Dory.


End file.
